


The Best Days

by strangenewsfromanotherstar



Category: Blur (Band), Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), shitpost kinda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangenewsfromanotherstar/pseuds/strangenewsfromanotherstar
Summary: Just a story of friendship, love, and awkwardness.  Graham is a bit shy, Damon doent care what people will think of him, so he tries to find more about the mysterious Graham...





	1. One

It was a regular Thursday and the weather was absolutely crap. It is raining for the third time this day alone. I'm in my room, as usual, all alone, that's also - as usual, and I'm laying on my bed in the dim light. I'm trying to kill time doing some research and trying to be at least a bit productive. Both my concentracion and motivation are low. The only thing that was up was my appetite. My stomach grumbled. It's not near lunchtime. I could go out and get something but… I really don't feel like. I've got a couple of hours to spend before my 2 o'clock lecture. And then, after that i'll ear!  
It will be all good! So far so good! Well, not good… Let me rephrase it - so far so mildly okay, only feel half miserable.

College, if managed right, isn't horrible as they say, but I still have mixed emotions about it. Dunno if I am loving it or haiting it. I do miss home, and alone time, and the ability to hide in my room all day…

But living in the moment counts, right now counts, and right now, I am enjoying my alone time. My roommate is out. I will finishing my essay, maybe have one of those energy bars I've hidden under my bed. Maybe Ill entertain myself, relax, watch some por- well, you know what i mean, I am a lonely student alone in my room.

I was about to go and fetch my headphones from the opposite side of the room when I heard knocking coming from the door.

Must be Alex, the roommate that was gone for too little. He must have forgotten something.  
I quickly stood up, rushed to the door, and stopped.

Huh. Weird, I thought.

Alex doesn't, he usually doesnt knock. He just bursts in. If it were him, he'd probably walk in on me masturbating.

Now, more carefully, I glanced through the peep hole.

As I looked, I established that that was most definitely not Alex.  
It was a bloke. A bloke with messy blonde hair. My vision is not perfect and I usually wear glasses, but at the moment I didnt have my glasses on. I tried to look clearly, with squiniting the image of the man became clearer.

Oh, it's just Damon, I realized.

Damon? Why the hell would he be knocking at my door at this unusual time? What's he doing here?  
I heard another knock, but this time he called my name along with my roommate's name.

“Hello?” he called again.  
“Just a second.” I spoke up. Shit, I'm not in the mood for seeing people.

Damon was a friend of Alex's. I spoke to him about four or five times and all of those encounters were extremely awkward. When Alex became my roomate, he introduced me to some of his friend and that is how we met.  
He is extremely charming and extremly good looking, so naturally, I couldnt set my eyes off him. It's a shame really, I quite like him but he dates women, at least as far as i know.

I quite enoyed those four or five times when we talked since he seem like a cool person. We share some interests; we have a similar music taste and we both like to draw. Shame, we could have been great friend. I wish i didn't like him like that. Oh, women! Why dont I find you attractive!

  
The only super cool guy I know around here is infront of my door and I just happen to be really into him  
And I am about to face him.  
And I am looking extremely messy and awful. Shit. Oh, no.

I wish I wasn't that much of an awkward introvert who was spending all of my free time in his college dorm room because he didn't know how to get out more, who didn't know how to go with the flow. I will get out more, I promised that to myself, but at the moment, I am trying to avoid awkward social because I am not ready!

I opened the door and saw him there standing. He was smiling, he was always smiliing when I saw him. I wish I could smile as broadly as he did and not give a single care. If only...

How do i do this again? How do I talk without making a complete idiot of myself. Its always the worst when you have to talk to your crush face to face...

We both stared at each other for a second, before he cut off the uncomfortable silence with a simple hi.

"Hello" I said, a smile escaping my mouth.

I assumed he was here looking for Alex and mumbled someting along the lines of: "Alex isn't here" while looking at my feet, but as I spoke not clear enough, he didnt understand what the hell have I just said.  
“Sorry?” Damon's face was puzzled with confusion.“Um, I don't think I completely understod what you've just said.” He itched the back of his head. He must be at least a little bit nerous too.

I probably blushed.  
Let's try this again, I said to myself.  
“Oh, sorry, huh-” I cleared my throat, looking him into his eyes I continued;  
“I meant to say that Alex, if you are looking him, is not here.”

I can feel the heat rising to my face.  
With that said, his mouth was now smirking. The confusion was gone.

“Now, what if, I wasn't looking for Alex,-” he smirked even more while leaning agains the door frame casually, “what if I'm looking for you?” he said openly.

The heat was all over me. At this point, I was blushing, thank god the hall was poorly lit. The hallway was getting extremly hot. The heat spread all over my body. My brain stopped working.

I was in a life or death kind of a situation. Any wrong move, wrong word could doom me.

I really didn't know how to respond to that so I just simply, quietly said: “Sorry?”


	2. Two

“Sorry?” I repeated.

 

We started at each other for a few moments, I didn't understand completely what was happening. I was uncomfortable, and by the on his face he was too, just slightly.

“I-” I started to say as he interrupted me.

“Well- oh, sorry. You go first.”

I didn't have anything to say actually. I didn't wanna say anything and ruin this and make this conversation more difficult than it already is.

 

“Oh, I thought you were looking for Alex.”

“Oh. No. I am to see you.” He said boldly.

He stopped, he almost tripped over his words:

“Oh, I meant-” clearing his voice he continued, “I noticed you didn't have any friends- that's not what I meant. I meant to say, we'd go and get lunch together. I mean- I thought I would introduce you to some people.”

 

It was true, I didn't have many friends, I haven't been much social in the past couple of months. College started and pretty much everyone quickly formed their groups. I knew a couple of people, but never hung out much. Most of my interactions were made in lectures and I've greeted a couple of people I've crossed in the hallway.

 

“There's this chill place down the street.” He motioned to the right with his left hand almost slamming the hand into the wall. Damon seemed confident and charming, yet, in this moment, he was so graceless, so clumsy.

 

That would be absolutely amazing. The thought of us having lunch made me tremble even if we wouldn't be alone at the table. I wanted to go. I didn't wanna overreact and scare him away so I've kept quiet, trying to come up with a response.

 

“Then - are you going?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” I said. Casually.

“Cool.”

 

I mumbled bye, he looked confused, he tried to speak up, yet I didn't give him a chance.

With that said, I slammed the door in his face, then realising that that wasn't the smartest decision, I cringed. Well, it was too late now.

I should probably open the door...

 

Leaning against the door, I remembered that we didn't actually say when we’re going to meet and where we were supposed to meet. I glided down the door into a crouching position, I was overwhelmed and exhausted. Then, I heard a knock. Shit, is he still there standing?

 

Quickly getting up and exhaling, I opened the door, acting as if everything was perfectly normal.

“Yes?” I faced him, he was less-confused and there was a broad smile on his face.

“I think you didn't understand me,” he said, “I should have been more clear.”

“Oh, so…” I replied, “like, what now?”

He looked at his watch with a sour look on his face.

“I thought, I'd wait here”

“Okay…” I was confused.

“Well, you are going, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, you better then get ready.”

 

Again, confusion was written all over my face. And then the logical part of my brain turned on again, he meant to go and get lunch, today, or more precisely; right now.

 

“... because we are supposed to be there in ten minutes or so.”

“Oh! You meant to meet today, today for lunch.”

“Yeah…”

 

I wasn't really counting on going anywhere today, I felt horrible, I looked even worse. I thought I'd do some work now, maybe take a nap and then go to my lecture. I was usually the kind of a person who would get ready in five, ten minutes maximal. But obviously, I needed more than that in this moment, at least I needed to change my clothes that sometimes doubled as my pyjamas.

 

“I can wait here, if you'd like that…” He said charmingly in a slower manner.

 

Invite him in your room, invite him in your room, invite him in your room, my brain screamed. But, what would even happen if I did? I'd definitely not make a move...

 

“Oh, okay.” I didn't dare to do such thing, “I'll be out in no time.” I lied with a broad smile.

 

Before I closed the door, he waved and gestured to his watch.

Ah! This is fine, there will be another chance for bravery. There's a lot of time for me, for him... Anything could happen. Anything is possible...

 

-

 

More than just a couple of minutes passed- On the other side of the door, Damon waited and wondered why did it take him so long to get ready. Most of his guy friends took minutes, sometimes seconds to get ready. After all he wasn't a friend of his. At least not yet.

Recalling the interactions from just a couple of minutes, he smiled and chuckled at the thoughts. Graham was too odd, almost if he was a caricature of a real person. Poor lad. Too awkward to live.

Graham reminded him so much of his younger self. The one version of himself who he tried to repress in his memory, the kid too awkward and confused by the world. Then he came to a realization of something important. He didn't like himself, or the thought of himself from before, but it was different with Graham. He didn't dislike his weird, insecure yet so charming sweet personality, everyone had flaws. Heck, he even dared to say that he liked the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope i get a better understanding of where will this go...


	3. Three

They walked, but not entirely in silence. They were both engaging in conversation while slowly going to that place Damon has suggested a more than few minutes ago. Graham found talking to an other human quite difficult if they, Graham and the person, were sat across one another making eye contact every other moment, but this on the other hand, was completely fine. Walking while talking, walkin n talkin. Easy. 

Graham secretly hoped more of his future conversations will be as not awkward as this one. Gosh damn, he was causally chit chatting with almost no effort. 

Damon was secretly grinning and smiling. But not for the reason you would think, but because he remembered that one joke Alex, one of his friends or Graham's roomate, told. To be quite frank the joke was shit, and the fact that he found Graham's walking very amusing didn't help to suppress the quiet giggles.  
“...” Graham glanced at Damon. His face was red.  
Damon noticed the glaze, and glanced back, this time with a straighter face.  
“Huh,” Damon chuckled, but didn't say anything else. All this time, Graham was watching him almost as if he didn't totally want Damon to notice he was staring like a creep. 

Damon's amusement for Alex's joke faded and now he was feeling moody. Mostly because he didn't get much sleep last night, partly because he was in a crisis and didn't know who to talk to. 

Look at him. Damon thought, just look at him! Walking all stupid, being a social imbecile, with his poor social skills. And now he's looking at me almost if he's seen a ghost. Weirdo.

“What?;” he snapped, ” have i got anything on my face?” 

The words took Graham by surprise, how did he all of a sudden get so moody?!?!

“NO-” he said a little bit too loudly. “I was just thinking, I was just thinking of broughting it up actually. I saw you yesterday in the garden…”

Damon could not recall what or who was he doing yesterday in the garden. But whatever he saw in the Garden, wasn't good. Nothing ever secred happens in the gardens behind the campus, everybody knows that.

“I don't know what you saw, but I don't remember what was i doing, it was too long ago.” Damon answered just a tiny bit too confident.

“It. Was. Yesterday. Not long ago.” He offered Damon a smile that felt like a knife aiming for his belly. Damon mumbled something, after that they walked in silence.

In moments like this Damon wished he could control his dumb mind and be someone else for a moment.

About couple of seconds later, the duo reached their destination. The Place was not really living up to the standards Damon quickly described to Graham. It wasn't new, it's more like moderately used with a pinch of no return policy. 

Did it look homey? Sure. It looked like a place where bunch of stoned new adults wound hang and smoke more (and eat - this was an old pizza place after all). 

“Disco 3000?. Graham exhaled, Indeed, the place was called Disco 3000.  
“It's not a disco.”  
“Well. I can see that.” Graham said. “ Just imagine how hard it is for the marketing team to advertise a traditional pizza place with a name like Disco bloody 3000.” Graham said, felt a little braver and walked in first. He held the door, while Damon was trying not to give him the satisfaction of smiling.

Screw it. Damon thought. I am going to do what I want.  
Damon stuck his nose in the air and grinned, Graham had a sour smile on and felt like a bag of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Fuck it, still Damon thought. And if something does happen, I'm just going to blame it on the weed.


	4. Four

They want though the main door and went down the stairs of the small pizzaria. The basement was the place where most bored students would hang, drinking cheap beer, eating pizza and sometimes even bringing other substances. 

Graham was a bit hesitant, but simply followed Damon. He liked his presence, especially when he smiled (even if the smile wasn't intended for him).

Halfway down the stairs, this is what the duo hears; 

“But all was I saying that it WOULD be LEGAL if they killed Hitler in 1944!” A young man said. And then there was shouting of multiple people, disagreeing and then another man followed with ; “Aw, naw! Fuck mate!. Ya really thinkin that they would kill Hitler in one moment and in teh another everybody would be gettin high!??! Bollocks, I say. Fuckin bollocks.” 

The first man Graham realized was Alex - ofcourse it would be him, he always rants about the most obscure shit... The second man, the man Alex was arguing with, was definitely not from around here. (At least that he thought because of his accent.) Well, nobody from the campus is from around here, but he sounded way different. Graham though he sounded a little bit like his uncle Billy from Scotland.  
Damon was the first to approach the crow situated around a small table, he sat down then looked at Graham with those big bluish eyes and motioned to him to sit down. And so he did, Graham quickly followed and sat next to Damon, and it's not like there were many other seats avalible, but he was glad the others were occupied.

“Ah, Alex, you should really think about what are yer talkin, especially if you can't bring your voice down.” Damon said then greeted Alex and the rest of the folk.  
They were laughing, cheering when Damon said something to the northern man, and then he called out Grahams name.

“Graham?”

The northern lad appeared to be wearing a oversized, beige fur coat paired with round sunglasses, and like a cherry on top, he had not one, but two cigarettes hanging from his mouth.  
Wild, Graham thought.

Alex was also not acting much better. He looked awful .And with that thought he started to overthink coming here in the first place.He expected nothing much, but this he couldn't have expected even in his wildest dream.

Graham snapped from his dream like state when Damon shook him. (He was both happy and shaken at the same time.)

“So, let's get over with it. Eh, I think I shall introduce you to this lovely people?” He gestured to the people and a group of girls laughed. 

“Okay, so- you already know ALex,” ALex waved and Graham waved back; “Then this lovely fashion expert-stylist-guru is Liam,” Liam mouthed a word that rhymes with duck to Damon (Damon simply replied with Love you too.); “then next to Liam, his brother Noel.” the seemingly sad man simply shook his head at Graham and continued to look tough and depressed. 

“Then the ladies, ah yes, fuck. I should start with introducing them first. I am an awful gentleman. Shame on me.” He joked. “This is Jessica, then Laura,” both girls greeted Graham and continued with their giggling. “And, this is… Justine-” Damon stopped for a second not sure if he should make another joke or play sirius. His smile was not as broad as a few seconds ago and his eyes looked down. The girl- Justine shyly smiled. 

Graham, all this time, was shaking his head and mouthing hello quietly being unsure of himself. 

“We also have Dave, Stu and Andy.” The gestured to the rest of the man sitting at the far end of the table. 

It wasn't a big deal, and Graham felt okay with meeting Damon's friends. His mind was telling him that is was all fine, but his stomach protested for a while. 

The weird conversation from the before continued and everybody joined in and shared their ideas. A couple of times Damon's hand accidentally brushed against the side of Graham's legs and his stomach protested some more. Graham got up, and practically left unnoticed (they were talking about communism now, and many were extremely opinionated). He thought Shall I go to the bathroom or make a quick run? then decided option number one was better, if he had gone and ran away, he would (probably) had to explain the reason behind his mysterious getaway.

“Oh boy.” he said out loud. He got into a small bathroom (which resembled like the garden shed Shrek did his business in the morning) and closed the door. In that moment Graham wanted to puke but did not have anything to puke, so he simply sat on the floor. 

He spent a good couple of minutes in there just thinking, thinking about Damon, and his beautiful voice (and his beautiful face). Realizing he was there a little bit too long, e got up, but as Graham wanted to open the door and go back to the crowd, there was a knock.  
Knock. Knock. Then another two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens


	5. Five

“Hello.” The voice said. A girl's voice.

Huh. Graham thought. Weird.

For a second he thought that maybe mistakenly went into the girls loo, but no that can't be it. This was definitely men”s room. It smelled after piss, after all. It must be men's, the girl's loo must smell like flowers. That's at least what throught.

His knees were feeling funny, and he was nervous.

"Ay, the glasses lad, Graham, was is? You in 'ere?" The girl repeated. “Are you all right…”  
“Hiya-” Graham responded, he opened the door and now faced one of the girl Damon introduced him. Jessica, he thought, that was her name.

A smile appeared on the girls face. She was on the shorter side, with light brown hair in pigtails. She also had a colourful striped sweater and a huge beaded necklace around her neck. She gave off a I-shop-in-children's-section vibe, which was probably correct, she was a small woman after all

“Graham, right?” The girl offered him a broader smile. “The name's Jessica, or just call me Jess.” She said smiling a lot.

In moments like this, Graham didn't know what to do so he just stupidly smiled and pretended to have his shit together.

They exchanged a few more awkwardly said words then returned to the table. Jessica went back to her girls, Graham made his way to the boys table. The girls stared at Graham and when he glanced over the table the girls started to hysterically giggle. Girls, Graham though, I could never understand them. They must think i'm weird was going through Graham's mind.

It was slightly started to get darker and darker outside and the coldness become more visible. It was, after all, almost November.

"Do you wanna drink?" A man asked him. Later Graham remembered his name was Noel.

Ah yes. Noel Gallagher. One of the famous Gallager brothers. The absolute mad lad who didn't gave a single fuck while still slaying all of his classes while maintaining underground rockstar status. Did Damon really hang out with these people?

His brother, Liam, even though he was a year older, attended the same classes in the same year as Noel cuz "he couldn't be bothered to leave his band project behind". So he fucked around for a year waiting for Noel to finish his studies at high school. Besides being a great musician, Liam was a fucking diva.

The weird factor surrounding the whole Gallagher brothers situation is probably the fact that the two close brothers can't stand each other more than 10 minutes at the time. .

Graham heard of the band only a couple of days after enrolling in uni yet he hasn't had a chance to visit a gig of the so amazing Oasis. He wondered how the Oasis band practice looked like if the members hated each other that much...

After getting lost in his thoughts, Graham just nodded and Noel gave him a big red solo cup containing dark brown questionable liquid. Even though it smelled funny, Graham drank it all too fast.

As a mostly non drinker, the alcohol was affecting his system only a few minutes after and the nervous feeling in his gut was slowly wearing off.

He glanced round the room and found himself staring at Damon. He was intensely staring at him, looking his as he was his prey. Then Graham found another mystery liquid red solo cup and also chugged it down, he knew down deep unconsciously that he'd be regretting this real soon since the hard liquor to coca cola ratio was nowhere near equal, the strong alcohol really dominating the mixture. Even when he does drink it's almost everytime beer or wine. Never this strong stuff.

Someone was about to discover Graham's drunkenness real soon. The worst part being: that Graham has gotten himself drunk at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and that he was gonna need a trip to the mens room real soon for two very different needs.

Everyone in the room was still chatting about. But the odd feeling still couldn't pass.  
Lads were talking about their sports team (Liam added that sloths win against their football team Wilder Cats) while girls talked about this new musical in school production.

Every once in a while Graham would speak a bit. Then Alex turned closer to him and looked at him better. If there was, for comedic purposes, let's say a little light bulb floating just above his head there, then we would see that the little light bulb would be now glowing bright, meaning Alex was on to something.

Alex, being Alex, was a bit slow. It was not that he was dumb but it was his lack of effort and energy to notice details and look around the world sometimes.

Alex, in the moment of clarity, realised that the same man he was now looking in awe was a child of one of the greatest infamous former rock stars of this century. 

"Oh my god. You are Billie Reyes' kid." Alex said. "Dude I totally forgot about that!"  
Everyone in the room was minding their own business, while Graham just drunkenly smiled.

Ah, yes. Thank you father for this, finally have your demons of the past come to find me. Just now when I thought that everyone has forgotten about you. 

A little time more time has passed. Suddenly everyone remembered that they had some kind of an assignment due tomorrow and that it was best to sober up and go write it.

An abundance of girls was slowly getting up while laughing with Damon who approached them. Or maybe they were laughing at him. 

Graham wasn't sure. He never knew about these girl. That's why he stopped trying to understand them a while ago. 

He always told himself that the right time for a right girl will come, but these days he knew better. He knew that that day may never come and was almost okay with the fact.

Men were the ones, usually, who caught his eyes.

"Hey, you going back to campus? Cuz i thought we could go together." Damon said putting a cigarette in his mouth, one arm hanging round the piggy tailed girl's waist.

"Yeah, sure." Very simple, he said. “Let me just go to the bathroom real quick.” He said before he made a run for it.

~

"Yeah, so I'm more surprised that Alex didn't ask you more about your dad… since he's...lets just say he is a fan." Damon said as the two of them walked alone. 

"Oh my god. I thought nobody would remember my dad's short and God awful music career and know who i am even! That's crazy!" Graham added.

"You know it's Not that bad. Your dad's music. He was pretty big back in the day...”, Damon said. 

Graham looked at him with those only-a-little-bit drunk eyes and continued:  
“Yeah you think I don't Know that. Just, I am weirded out that someone my age knows who Billie Reyes even is. Dad made music ages ago. I was not even born yet when he decide to quit it all and go find a real job.”

“Yeah.” Damon laughed. “Seems a bit cringe to be honest.”

They walked in silence for a couple of moments when Damon broke the silence again

“So. Jess seems to like you.”

“Huh? What, you mean?”

“Yeah, she was acting a bit odd around you. She's odd, you know? I mean she's a bit… different, you know. She's not your standard type of girl.”

Graham just nodded. He kept his down looking at the floor as he was worried that he was gonna trip over.

“She reminds me off you. You're odd.” Damon stated.

“Wow, thanks?”

“I don't mean it in a bad way, in fact that's why I felt i need to tell you bout Jess. You two would hit off.”

“Oh.” Yeah, I'd rather hit it off with you Graham thought to himself, then continued out loud. “I'm not interested. She's… not really… my type, if you know what I mean.”

“Then what's your type?”, Damon dared to go there.  
By this point, Graham felt kind of annoyed, and just wanted to stop being interrogated by the most beautiful drunken man slowly pacing next to him. All he wanted to do was to go to his dorm room, have a cup of coco and let all of those feeling out by screaming into the pillow. 

“Excuse me?”

“Like what turns you on?”

You. Graham wanted to say but neither of them were drunk enough for that to be said.  
So, he just went with the classic: “Wow. A bit rude to ask that someone you just met.”

“Ouch. I am really hurt.” Damon joked. “Sensitive topic?”

“No, it's just-”Graham took a deep breath; “I haven't really been with someone for real. Like never…”

Graham couldn't believe he was saying this. Damon didn't realise that Graham has already kinda gotten his trust and was slowly opening himself up.

Damon started shaking his head to show his disapproval. “Oh, my. The son of an international rock country star? How come?”

“Uh, I am not good at this.”

Damon looked a bit puzzled, which he was by the way.

“Talking, it's hard.” Graham answered.

“You are talking fine to me, what seems to be the problem.”

Damon glanced at him.

“Yeah, cuz you are so charming-” Graham said.

A big grin appeared on Damon's face; “Glad I am.” 

Thank God it was dark outside and that no one could see Graham blush.

“Listen, Damon I-” he quietly startered. Neither of them knew where Graham was going with this.

Damon stopped him, it appeared he unfortunately didn't hear Graham;  
“Do you mind if I stop at a friends house for just a five minutes?” Damon interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a bit of not so serious route, i think i will.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (p.s.; so mcr is back!!?!?)


	6. Six

“Do you mind if I stop at a friends house for just five minutes?” Damon said.

Graham did want to be more social. He really did. But it was too much work. He said he would say yes to all kinds of social situations and just go with the flow. But, in reality, he wasn't invited to a lot of parties nor approached much. Because, in odred to get approached, a person should go outside. But he did go outside, just not often and not to big, crowded places where a lot of young people would hang out. Graham hoped that uni would be different than high school since people change and (kinda) grow up, but it didn't appear much different. There were still cliques of people, everybody would stick around with their friends and people didn't seem to be more mature. 

Now, Graham was thinking of few possible replies.  
Ah, no, sorry. I really need to go. Like now. I have a test coming up tomorrow. Was one of them. Because he wasn't in a mood for meeting new people. But how could he say no to the hottest guy on the campus? If he said no now he would never probably speak with Damon again and spent all of his days until the end of uni alone, away from people, with no friends  
.  
After a moment of silence Damon said; “You can wait out here, if you don't wanna go with me.”

That would be perfect Graham wanted to say, and then he answered; “Yeah. Cool.” 

While Graham was waiting outside, Damon was now entering an old house where a bunch of boys were staying. The house on the outside didn't look very unusual, but it were the hallways that made it special. The hallways were covered in drawing from top to bottom. Some even had real murals on them. 

Damon, like most people his age, was peer pressured to do a lot of things. And because he wanted to seem all cool did a lot of things that his parents wouldn't have approved of. He, for an instance, just a couple of months prior, broke into a car and stole a really stupid thing. That thing was no other than a poundland version of one of those bobble head dummies. Real stupid, it was. But there was a bet, and a question of honor! Damon didn't want to do it. But did it. The man who proposed the dare was no other than Noel Gallagher. Many mistakes were made that day… If Damon learned something, then it was that he should really consider with who should he be playing the game of truth and dare so often. Not just many mistakes were made but also were said. No one hammered should be playing truth or dare. Unless the person had nothing to hide. And he did like to keep things private to certain extent.

Damon wasn't aware of all the thing he had said and done, but he hoped they weren't as bad as the ones he remember doing...

Anyways, Damon was here just to say hi to his buddy. And also, to buy weed. But not primary for himself. It was mainly for Alex. He needed some for his crazy cheese party. Alex was always experimented with cheese - he even dreamt of becoming an entrepreneur and have his own little cheese farm where he'd make lots of herbal cheeses, his most famous and the one he'd be the most proud - Alex' weed cheese. 

But Damon being Damon, also wanted to get some. Yet he hasn't smoked it in a while - ever since the incident when he ate too many edibles at the begging of the year. It was one of Damon's best and worst days in his life. He's not proud of what he has done while on edibles, and what happened doesn't really matter - but it was hella fun. At least for the first couple of minutes. After those minutes ended he did a lot of things he'd happily keep private. And it would be perfect if his friends stopped teasing him about that.

The door of the common room were open. The room looked rather thrashed, afterall like 6 boys shared the place. Jamie, being Jaime, was drawing something so intensely that when Damon walked in the room, he didn't even move his eyes from the piece. He just said; “Ah, Damon, Id say it's lovely to see you but i'm kinda doing something right now.”

To which Damon replied; “Ah, Jamie, moody, are we?” 

“Ah, fine.” Jamie moved from the art piece, left the table and went to the fridge to get a soda. “Do you want one?” He asked Damon.

“No, thanks. I'm here strictly on business.” Damon replied. He wanted to be quickly gone so he didn't sit down. He simply leaned his back on to the wall near the windows.

“What, weed? OH, Damon! Haven't you learnt from the last time! I thought you did! Can you please at least be a little bit responsible the next time! Oh God, no! I know! You should eat even more of edibles and then-”

“Yeah. Funny, it was. Wasn't it?” He interrupted rudely, Damon wasn't in the mood for reminding.

“Dames, sweetheart-” Jamie said. He called a lot of people sweetheart but only Damon one when they were alone. Jamie did know, and he did take a big piss of it, because there was nothing more fun than tease Damon for his preference for both gals and pals. “You know I am only joking. But also as your friend I should say that you are a dumbass.”

“Yeah cool, are you over with your little monologue? I'm kinda in a hurry, so can you like give me the stuff so that I can pay and then go?” Damon looked tense. He was still leaning against the wall on now turned his head to look at Graham through the window. Graham was standing in front of the house waiting for him. It was getting dark but some light was still present. 

Jamie observed him across the room. Hmmm, what's he looking at Jamie thought. He caught Damon looking through the window and noticed how impatient he looked. Must be a chick waiting for him he thought.

Jamie was moving away from the small fridge, he took another sip of the drink and put it on the table. He went to the other window to look at what was Damon looking at.

“What do we have here? Or who. To be exact.” Jamie said and rubbed his palms toghether.

“It's none of your business, Jamie, just-” Damon said when he noticed that Jamie was opening the window, “What are you doing?” Jamie opened the window and now was sticking his head through it yelling at the figure standing in half darkness, he thought it was a guy, but it could have been a lady with a short hairdo, you were never sure these days. Jamie didn't know if to yell for a guy or a girl. So he yelled a good old Oi to be sure.

“Oiiiii!” He was yelling.

“Jesus Christ.” Damon sweared and moved next to where his dumbass friend was yelling. “Will, you stop now, leave him alone.”

“Oh, so it is a he” Jamie looked at Damon with a wicked grin. “I thought you said you wouldnt, not after-” Jamie laughed.

“Drop it.” Damon felt more than annoyed now. He felt as he really needed to punch Jamie. His hand itched at the thought of it. ”Besides. I wasn't gonna. What? I'm not that shallow…”

“Well, I didn't say that. But knowing you and if he's attractive, god knows what will happen tonight.” Jamie said, then continued to shout; “Oi, lad! Wuddcha mind if ya came round in like a second? Damon told me all kinds of stuff about you.”

To all that Graham replied. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” And slowly went to them.

“You idiot…” Damon slapped himself; “I met him like a couple of hours ago.”

“Yeah, but isn't that like Graham kid with the famous dad rocker aka Alex' roommate.” Jamie said. “You are lying if you are saying that you just met him…”

“Okay, I've seen him a couple of times here and there but we talked properly for the first time today.” Damon replied.

“Is he as beautiful and all rockstar as his dad was?” Jamie asked him.

“Yeah, but he's more artistic, you know, he is… completely different than what I expected he would be like.” Damon replied.

“Is you befriending this Coxon kid because of…?” Jamie left.

“Because… I wanted to?” Damon said. “What do you mean by that? I-”

Jamie looked at him bewildered for a second then burst out laughing. “Oh, god! You don't remember the bet! Of course you don't? Do you even remember anything else from that night that isn't snoging Brett, the soon father Brett; from Saint John's college? You do not only put future priests in temptation but also rockstars' children?!”

“Jamie, what bet?! And please stop mentioning that!” Damon shook his friend that was going to start rolling on the floor any second. But Damon didn't get a chance to ask Jamie more questions about the blurry night, and Jamie didn't reach the floor because Graham finally managed to open the real door and enter the room where two friends were very close in a pose that resembled a weird hug, and it didn't really look like they were just in a friendly hug.

“Hi,” he said, “i'm Graham. Graham Coxon.” 

To that Jamie replied; “Oh, well, aren't you?!” And fell, because Damon accidentally dropped him. But it wasn't all on accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. thanks for stopping by another chapter! more coming soon and i am quite feeling proud of how this is starting to look!


End file.
